My Bad Boy
by Lovely girl 10
Summary: Rated T for fights. Amy Rose can handle Sonic's speed, and even his werehog form, but the biggest test for her is coming. Can she resist Sonic EXE's bad boy charm? There's also no killing involved in this story. Amy/Sonic, and Amy/EXE.
1. The secret mission

My Bad Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and the other characters, Sega owns them. Sonic EXE. belongs to whoever made him. I only own the story.

By: Lovely girl 10

_I have decided to do something different with my stories, so this is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic. If you see anything that I am missing, please let me know. I could not keep this out of my mind, I had to do this. Plus, Amy and Sonic will grow to like each other as the story progresses._

Full Summary: _Tails and the rest of the gang leave Sonic and Amy alone at their home while they go and try to find out what the doctor is doing since he wasn't heard from again since after "Sonic Generations", which is Amy's dream come true, and to Sonic's displeasure. Can Sonic keep running away from Amy Rose's love for him? Or will the tables turn when Sonic's evil counterpart; EXE, has his eyes set on making the girl his? She can handle Sonic in his werehog form, even his super hero form, but she can't handle his demon counterpart? The game of cat and mouse changes for Amy when Sonic is changed to Sonic EXE._

* * *

Chapter 1- The secret mission

In a lush green field, the iconic pink hedgehog could be seen practicing on her running skills. Amy Rose had finally decided to try to mimic what Sonic usually does when he is outside.

She was wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with a white skirt and her usual red running shoes. She figured that if she was going to impress her hedgehog hero, she had to do what he does best. And if she can impress him with her speed, maybe he will go with her on a date without any refusal. Besides, he loves the speed, so she will give him exactly that.

However, already over the limit of three hours, breaks included, Amy dropped to her knees on the grass, panting in exhaustion. "How does Sonic even do it?" She panted. "I mean, I know he is the fastest hedgehog out there, but how could he keep on running without getting tired from it all?"

That last question, she knew, would forever be a mystery to her for the rest of her life. Still panting, Amy turned herself over and lied down on the soft grass, watching the clouds that came by through the sky.

She soon dozed off into slumber as she rests on the ground, oblivious to the time that passed her by. It only took two hours until she felt somebody shaking her out of her sleep.

"Amy, what are you doing down here?" Sonic's voice rang in worry.

Amy soon stirred as she slowly opened her green eyes, seeing that Sonic was watching her as he got her to stand up. Her legs felt a little bit heavy since she worked really hard on her running exercises. "Sorry to worry you, Sonic, I was just taking a little nap." She apologized. "And I was out doing some running exercises, so that I can be as fast as you."

"Well, don't work yourself too hard, Amy. Practice makes perfect." Sonic told firmly. "Your not quite up to my standards, but maybe you can do it if you keep trying. Why exactly do you want to run as fast as me? You already know how to follow me around a lot." He began to walk back to where his house was, pulling Amy with him.

Since after traveling around the world, and keeping Dr. Eggman from causing trouble, Sonic did long ago found a perfect place to settle down when he isn't busy saving the world, or playing in any games that his friends keep getting him into. Even a hero like him needed a place to relax. It also gave him enough time to think about what Tails was telling him.

He had yet to tell Amy what was going on, since he wanted to be sure that she doesn't go totally nuts. He remembered the whole meeting like it was only yesterday.

_"What do you mean you all are going on a mission without me?" Sonic once yelled in protest._

_Tails explained slowly. "Sonic, we know how you like to save the world a lot, and you barely have enough time to unwind and relax,"_

_"So we have decided to spare you the burden of saving the world." Knuckles continued, arms crossed. "You have always been helping us when we needed you, this will be the right time into helping you." _

_Sonic once again began to protest, but was silenced by Tails. "Sonic, if you don't take some time off, we will be forced to make sure that you stay put." _

_"Did you forget that I can't stay in one place for long?" Sonic questioned, placing his hands on his hips. "I have to do something, even if it means that I have to take a vacation."_

_To Sonic's displeasure, Knuckles smiled. "That is why my friends and I have decided to choose Amy to keep an eye on you. She has wanted to spend some time with you, so we are going to give it to her." _

_Sonic sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "Couldn't you choose Blaze, or Silver, or anyone else for the matter that does not stalk me whenever I go somewhere?" He knew too well that if Amy heard about what is going on, she would go absolutely nuts. Ever since he first met her on the Little Planet, she had been holding a huge crush on him, to which, back at that time, Sonic wasn't interested with what she had in stored._

_Heck, he would rather be crushed alive by an avalanche than letting himself being forced to marry her!_

_But over the times that Dr. Eggman tried to hurt her or use her for some evil purpose in his plan to rule the world, Sonic began to feel something for the overexcited pink hedgehog. That feeling was faint, but it was there._

_"If anyone is suitable to keep you under watch, it is Amy Rose." Tails answered as he and the rest of the gang went off to search for Dr. Eggman, leaving the speedy hero to watch as the iconic red airplane disappeared into the sunset._

Sonic finally found the house as he quickly opened the door and carefully led Amy inside. He shut the door as Amy realized that the house was quiet, too quiet. "Where is everybody?" She asked, curious to know how come she wasn't hearing the usual chats that happened in the house.

Sonic took a deep breath as he thought about what to say. "They went off to face Dr. Eggman, without me."

Amy turned around, wondering what he was trying to say. Sonic took the opportunity to explain, "Tails did some research, saying that Dr. Eggman was planning on something, but he didn't know what it was. I thought that it was a long time since I faced the doctor, so I was eager enough to find out what he was planning. But Tails and Knuckles told me that they will do the mission, leaving me out of it."

"How could they not let you come with them? They know that you are the only one to deal with the doctor, what made them think that you have to stay here?" Amy reasoned calmly. Even though she wanted to embrace him so much, Amy held in her urge to give Sonic the love that she usually gives. After what happened with the battle against Dark Gaia, and the battle to correct the damage that Dr. Eggman caused in the past and present, Amy was getting the hang of resisting her usual attempts to hug him and stalk him from afar.

"I am to be on vacation," Sonic replied. "And from what Knuckles told me, you would be the one to help me do exactly that." The next thing that happened was when Sonic was pushed down to the ground as Amy laid on top of him, smiling brightly.

"Knuckles has no idea how much I wanted to do this with you, Sonic!" Amy told in a happy mood.

Sonic didn't say anything as he rolled his eyes. This was going to be a _long_ vacation! "As long as you don't make me uncomfortable, Amy, I will let you hang out with me." he warned softly. He wanted to be sure that she doesn't cause any trouble for him.

he just hoped that the vacation will pass by smoothly...

* * *

That night, Amy did her best to give Sonic his space as much as she could give him. So far, they got along generously as Amy hung out with him. Running alongside him when he is out doing his running exercises, watching the clouds and the stars when they wanted to rest, Amy was just about getting her wish to have Sonic like her.

For Sonic, he never expected for Amy to give him what he wanted in the first place. He was honestly impressed with her.

Now as they laid in the separate beds, looking at each other intently, Sonic was breathing lightly as he stared at the pink hedgehog who was playing with the bed sheets. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope I did good with this first chapter. The next ones will explain a bit more as I work on them. Chapter two will be Sonic EXE's first appearance, and before you ask no he will not be killing anybody. (Not unless I tell him too, like how he does in the creeypypasta.). If I am missing something in this story, please let me know._


	2. Good boy turns bad

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sega owns Sonic, and Sonic EXE is owned by his creator.

* * *

Chapter 2- Good boy turns bad

Morning came as Sonic opened his eyes, adjusting to the light, and walked out of the guest room as he allowed the pink hedgehog to sleep in.

He went into the kitchen as he started to cook up some grub for himself and Amy. While their breakfast was heating up, Sonic decided to wash up and get started on the day.

He silently wondered how Tails and the others were doing as he dried himself off from that quick shower of his. Would they need his help? Or is Dr. Eggman leading them on a wild goose chase?

Sonic shook his head as he continued to dry himself off. "Sometimes I wonder if the sidekicks should never do the hero's job." He muttered, worrying about his friends. At least with Amy being safely out of the doctors reach, he had one less thing to worry about.

Until when he heard the familiar footsteps of the robot soldiers breaking into his home. He stooped for a moment before he rushed out of the bathroom in his usual speed, looking frantically for the intruders.

So doctor Eggman was being bold into attacking his home, Sonic figured as he found the robots smashing everything in his own living room. He turned toward where Amy was still sleeping as he noticed the robot getting ready to attack her.

He growled as he dashed into the room, managed to slam the robot into his closet, and took Amy out of her bed. He also jumped through the closest window so that he and Amy could escape the commotion that was happening.

He could hear Amy breathing lightly in her sleep. He wondered with all of the noise that went on in his house, why was she not waking up yet?

He didn't have time to worry about her for now because he saw who was waiting for him outside. He could recognize that mustache and the glasses anywhere.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked, confused. Why was the doctor here instead of where his friends were searching for him? He held onto Amy tightly as he glared at the man, pondering on what he might be doing. "What are you doing here?"

The evil doctor chuckled, "Oh, I just wanted to be the first person to see you before you plan on going off somewhere with your little girlfriend. But anyway, I need your help with one of my newest projects."

Sonic narrowed his green eyes as he sneered at the doctor, fully realizing why he was here. "If this is about turning me against my friends, you can forget it! I will never turn my back on them and destroy what I have protected!"

The doctors evil smile didn't leave his face. Clearly, he knew that this would happen. "I thought that you might say that, so I will be taking you by force." He pressed the button on his watch as he noticed the trap underneath the hedgehog coming into view.

Sonic didn't know what was going on as he tried to escape the trap that the doctor set up, but he was a few seconds too late as the trap contained him in the usual egg like tube. The next thing that happened was when the sleeping gas seeped out into the tube, feeling the air with its strange scent.

Sonic felt drowsy as he tried to back away from it, but to no avail. He was trapped, never to be released from this awful prison.

The last thing he looked at was Amy's sleeping form before he collapsed...

* * *

Amy suddenly woke up as she asked. "What was with all of the racket, Sonic?" She didn't hear him reply as she studied the new surrounding. She gasped in shock, she was in the evil doctors lair, up high in the sky.

As she tried to walk over to the window, she bumped into an invisible forcefield, she wondered why was she here. She looked down see that she was still in her pink pajamas.

Many different thoughts came over her as she was trying to make sense of what was going on. Would Sonic be able to save her? Or has the doctor finally got what he deserved? She would never know until she got the answers.

she clutched her head and closed her eyes in fear, until the doctors voice was heard over the other side of the forcefield. "Ah, good, your finally awake! And it's about time as well."

Amy looked in front of her to see the doctor smiling down on her in his seat. She also looked up to see a new machine that she had never seen before. "If you are planning on ruling the world, dr. Eggman, I am afraid that you are mistaken. Sonic will be here at any moment to stop you!" She warned.

"That's where you are wrong, dear girl." Eggman told, wagging his finger at her. "This plan of mine is foolproof, even Sonic won't stop what is coming." He walked over to the machine as he explained. "All the time when I was trying to destroy him, I knew that he was unstoppable. So I had done some thinking after my failed attempt to make him disappear when I messed up his past and present. I figured that the answer was in front of me and I was too dumb enough until now to realize it!"

Amy blinked. "So what does kidnapping me have to do with stopping Sonic?"

Eggman giggled evilly as he pulled the switch to his machine. "You are only the audience for my newest achievement. I am sure that Sonic had never told you about what I wanted him to do, so I will tell you... Since I can't stop Sonic when he is on the good side, why not make him be on my side for a change? If I have him in my clutches, he will be a new minion that would do all I want him to do!"

Amy gasped. "Your planning on turning him evil?!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She thought that the doctor was insane, but upon his plan on turning Sonic against her was just enough to try to make her puke.

The doctor showed in his hands the Chaos Emeralds as he placed them in position, he pressed another button as the tube where Sonic was being held was coming down. Sonic was awake at this time as he tried to smash the glass, but found out later that the glass was refusing to budge.

It was still a mystery why the doctor suddenly had the Chaos Emeralds, but Amy thought that he stole them from Sonic while he was trapped in that tube.

"No matter how many times you will try, Eggman, I will never join you!" Sonic yelled through the glass, slamming his gloved hands on them.

The evil doctor smiled once more as his finger moved to the button that will pull the trigger. "Whether you like it or not, Sonic, you will do as I say.". He pressed the button as the machine stared to glow.

Sonic was being held against his will as he struggled, but the more he was fighting it, the more the pain was coming into his body. He screamed in shock at the first shot, but it later turned into shrieks when the pain became unbearable for him.

Amy couldn't bare to watch as Sonic continued to scream in pain. But once when the machine stopped, the Chaos Emeralds dropped down to the ground, leaving an unconscious hedgehog on the ground as well. Amy hoped that her hero wasn't dead.

Amy rushed over to Sonic as she begged for him to wake up, somehow the force-field gave away as soon as the work was done. "Sonic, please, don't leave me!" She grabbed his right hand gently as a few tears managed to stream down her face.

Eggman laughed as he checked out Sonic's DNA, seeing that the dark energy was merging with the blue hedgehog. "Now, once when he wakes up, he will no longer care about protecting his world any longer. He will stand by my side as we both shall rule the world!"

Amy glared at the doctor, hatred filled her eyes as the tears started to come down faster. She didn't notice the blue hedgehog breathing slowly as his gloved hand, or what looked like claws underneath the gloves, wrapped itself around the pink hedgehogs hand. Amy looked back down, seeing what was happening. "Sonic, please, don't fall under Eggman's spell! You hear me! Don't do it!" She begged in her yells.

Suddenly, the lights turned off by themselves, whether by burning out or something else, Dr. Eggman seemed to be shocked at this point, but he tried his best not to show it. Amy couldn't blame him, she was scared too. A dark laugh filled the air with fear as it echoed throughout the room, yet the pink hedgehog and the doctor didn't know where it was coming from.

Series of crashes and blasts of smoke came up as the robots were thrown around the room. Dr. Eggman was trying to figure out who was attacking them in the dark but found it to be impossible since someone cut off the power in the lair.

Amy was trying to see through the darkness as she was getting herself out of the way so that she could watch and try to find who was destroying the lair. But the only thing she could see in the darkness was those glowing red eyes and what looked like blood was seeping out from them. She couldn't breathe when she saw them, but she sighed in relief when the glowing red eyes turned away from her and decided to do more damage to the lair, ignoring her completely.

Another dark laugh was heard as Eggman tried to search for the intruder, "Come out and face me coward!" He shouted in annoyance.

"_Your a lot of fun to play with, Robotnik. Just like all of your robot henchmen.__" _ A demonic voice said in the darkness, creeping the doctor out. Eggman finally realized who was stopping him as he retreated a few steps, while the demonic looking entity in the shadows closed in on his prey._  
_

"N-Now S-Sonic!" Eggman stuttered, showing fear in his voice. "We can work things out! I c-can share with you a part of the world, but please, spare me!" He held up his hand as if he was afraid to get hit in the eye as the dark figure of Sonic revealed itself from the shadows. Amy suddenly felt a bit drowsy as she rested her head on the ground, the sounds of screams and the sparks of flames faded as she dozed off.

Amy woke up shivering as she realized that she was outside of the doctors lair. She was back at the Green Hill Zone. She quickly looked over herself to see if she had any injuries or bruises, but found that she didn't get hurt at all.

She turned around when she heard the familiar sound of flames, jumping in shock that Eggman's lair was now in ruins as the flames glistened on the metal. The robots were in bad shape as she examined them from afar. Some of the robots looked like they were hanged by their own cords, others were dismembered, and a few had their eyes poked through them.

But the flames spelled something on the robots that died by Sonic's hands. It spelled: **EXE.**

Amy realized that she had to find Sonic as she looked around frantically for him. "Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" She called out, but she doesn't hear any response. She prayed that he managed to get out of there safely. She kept on searching until she heard someone moan in pain. She followed the sounds until it led her to her hero who was lying on the grass, he was a few yards away from the lair.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled in relief as she rushed over to his side. Examining him from afar, Amy noticed that his gloves were dirty from the dirt as he grabs the grass tightly while trying not to show the pain. His eyes were closed tightly as he winced, coughing. "Sonic, are you okay?" However, the pain in his head was telling her that he was getting a severe headache.

Amy touched his hands gently, seeing that the claws had receded, and his eyes were back to normal. She checked him out for any injuries, but found out that the only thing hurting him was his head. "I'll take you home, Sonic." She soothed. She grabbed his right hand and put it around her neck, whereas her other hand grabbed his waist, lifting him up. It was a little bit tough for her to lift him up off the ground, but she managed to walk him back to the house that they were staying. She even picked up the Chaos Emeralds that were scattered around the area.

She dragged him to the guest bedroom as she pulled the covers off in order to tuck Sonic in for bed. Once he was on the bed, she put the covers back on him, seeing him relax made Amy smile softly as she watched him sleep peacefully. After giving him some medicine to cool down the headache, Amy decided to sleep on the couch in the living room, just so that Sonic can get all the rest he needed.

She still could not understand why Dr. Eggman kidnapped her and Sonic, but she later figured that he must have led her friends away from where she and her hero were so that he has cornered them. "I wonder if Tails and the others knew about the wild goose chase Eggman set up for them?" She yawned softly.

As soon as she fell asleep, she could almost hear somebody whispering to her in her sleep. "_Try to keep this interesting for me, my little rose."_

She flinched as she tossed and turned in her sleep, unaware that a dark figure in the shadows was watching her. He uttered a small dark laugh as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

A few days went by as Amy began to grow more worried for Sonic's health, so she sometimes checks up on him to make sure that he was resting and to make sure that he doesn't damage his head.

But, one day, when Amy went over to Sonic's room to do her daily rounds on checking his injuries, he wasn't in his room. He somehow disappeared, leaving no trail.

Amy huffed in annoyance, yet she was pleased to know that he was up and about. "I wonder where he could be," She pondered. She knew fully well that Sonic usually tries to get some running exercise while he is at it, so she thought about going through the walking paths.

She went over to the door and closed it as soon as she was out of the house. She began to take a walk into the forest. Strangely enough, as she kept on walking, most of the trees began to slowly disappear as if she was only seeing an illusion. She also noticed that the sky was getting darker each time she gets farther and farther away from the house. The ocean suddenly began to become dark as well, but it was because some sort of blood was contaminating it.

"Hmm…" Amy mused as she noticed the peculiar events that were happening around her. "It is just me, or is it nighttime?" She looked at her clock that she kept in her pocket and it simply told her it was 12:00, noon.

She sighed as she placed the clock back in her pocket. For a second, she thought that she felt a dark presence behind her as she turned around to find out who was watching her, but she found no one on the path where she was at.

She thought that she saw something in one of the trees that had a blue hedgehog with black eyes, but she quickly dismissed it as if it was made by her imagination and kept walking.

It was until when Amy got onto the other side of the forest that she saw something that froze her dead in her tracks. Sonic was over at the far end of the forest, leaning against a tree, eyes closed and arms crossed as if he was sleeping.

Amy giggled upon seeing her hero, thinking that he went through all of that trouble to meet up with her. "Oh Sonic, I was wondering where you went off to. Shouldn't you be in bed silly?!"

Sonic didn't stir from his slumber, didn't twitch or moan in annoyance. Amy thought that was odd of him to do, since he usually runs away from her each time she sees him. She raised an eyebrow; did he not know that she is here?

She decided to go over to him and see if he was alright as she slowly stepped closer and closer to him. She didn't know why, but her gut was telling her to go back to the house, to get away from Sonic. She shook her head. There would be no possible way that Sonic could hurt her, would he?

Even though he was asleep, Amy Rose could see a smile forming on his face. But it wasn't his regular signature smile that he often uses. That smile looked like it was stretching across his face like he was a maniac. It was growing as she got closer and closer to him.

Amy stopped short on her walk as she fully realized what she might be doing. '_I just can't disturb him when he is dreaming. Maybe I should come back later and see if he is awake by then.'_ She thought as she turned around and started to head back to the house on the other side of the forest.

Suddenly, his voice stopped her before she could get anywhere. "Do you want to play with me?"

Amy turned around again, seeing that the hedgehog got her attention. "Are you asking me to play with you, Sonic?" She asked, questioning. Upon a silent nod from him, she protested slowly. "You don't usually have time to play with me. But that was because you know how to avoid me. And I understand that you have to work on saving the world from Eggman."

Sonic shook his head, his eyes were still closed. "That weird old man won't be able to bother us anytime soon. I made sure that he doesn't mess with me." He reassured, darkly. "So... do you want to play with me?"

Amy thought about his question for a few moments. It was true that he was busy saving the world, yet he told her that he has some time to play with her. She giggled softly at the thought that she and her hero would play together, no one else would attempt to steal him away from her. "Okay, Sonic. I will play with you." She finally answered. "What type of game should we do first?"

He smile almost stretched across his face again, making Amy shiver. "I know a perfect game to try out." He uncrossed his arms, showing that his gloves had some specks of blood on them, and his hands looked more like claws instead of hands. "Hide... and... seek!"

At that moment, after when he said this, his eyes shot wide open. Amy suddenly lost her smile as she stared at the eyes of her hero, or what used to have been her hero. She expected to see his green eyes, but it wasn't what she saw.

His eyes were now dark, black as night. And there was two glowing red dots that replaced the bright green iris color.

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, and Sonic EXE. has finally made his appearance. Review whenever you like as I work on the next chapter._


	3. Hedgehog got your tongue?

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_You knew that this was coming sooner or later, right?_

* * *

Chapter 3- Hedgehog got your tongue?

Amy Rose just stared at Sonic with wide eyes that were full of shock and fear as he gazed at her with those black eyes with the red glowing dots in the center, still smiling at her. It looked like those eyes were seeing straight into her soul.

Without warning, the scene changed in front of them both. It changed into the Angel Island Zone, but the whole place looked like it was in flames. All but the one path where Sonic and Amy were standing on was not touched by the flames. When she searched around the area, there was nothing but the soft grass that her shoes were standing on. No trees, nor rocks, or anything else for the matter, was there.

Sonic's voice, along with another voice that sounded awfully like a demons, spoke. "Ready to start the game, my little rose?" Amy felt the shivers coming up her spine when he said that. Did she hear that right? How did that new nickname roll off of his tongue? The last time she remembered, he didn't call her by any other name than Amy. What could have possibly changed his mind?

She shook her head as she processed what she is suppose to be doing. "Where exactly is the trees, and the rocks? If I am to play hide and seek with you, I need some place to hide. Otherwise, this would not be a game of hide and seek at all." She explained.

Sonic cocked his head, the smile on his face shrank a bit as he considered her question. "Good point," He agreed as he scratched his head, some of the blood from his hands got onto his spiky blue hair. "Maybe they are somewhere farther up there, who knows, but I suggest that you get a head start before I count." Amy nodded, understanding the situation.

She turned around, waiting until Sonic covered his eyes. "One, two three, four..." He counted, looking away from the girl. Amy then turned her attention back onto the path and walked away from Sonic, not knowing that he was peeking. Once when he was out of her sight, she began to run, feeling the wind across her pink hair and red dress.

As she kept on running, she almost wanted to stop dead in her tracks for a moment as she heard that weird evil laugh again, though she kept on running, she could feel that whoever had that creepy laugh was with her in the area. She silently thought that Dr. Eggman was going to disturb her and Sonic, but she shook her head at the thought. He couldn't do a laugh like that, that she knew!

Strangely enough, after 10 seconds of running in the other direction, she could feel that Sonic was behind her. She was tempted to turn around and see who was behind her, yet she knew that if she did, she would lose the game. So she kept on running, her heartbeat was pumping faster and faster as her adrenaline kicked in.

How little did she know that her suspicions were true because Sonic was indeed right behind her on the path as he was slowly gaining up on her. When she turned her head quickly to see him, she noticed that Sonic wasn't running, he was flying!

'_How is he doing that?'_ She asked in her thoughts. She knew that if Sonic wanted to fly, he would have used the Chaos Emeralds to unlock that ability. But she remembered that she kept the items with her the whole time, he never touched them. But what started to make her turn her head around and continue her running was that deranged looking grin on his face! He looked as if he was enjoying the chase.

"_What is going on through that crazy mind of his?!" _Amy asked in her thoughts as she tried and tried to get away from him. She definitely wasn't going to let him win that easy. But the main problem for her (Besides the obvious fact that Sonic was gaining up on her), was that there would be no way for her to shake him off of her trail.

Each time she moves to a side on the path, he follows the same direction. And each time she turns sharply on a corner, he knows where she is going as he continues to try to catch her.

That was until her right leg gave out from all of the running she was doing. Amy realized what was going on as soon as she felt the numbness in her leg, and before she could yelp in surprise or shock, her body was about ready to hit the ground in full force. She closed her eyes shut, waiting for her body to crash into the ground.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel anything hard like she thought. Her fall had stopped. When she opened her eyes slowly, she saw what, or who, stopped her fall. "Sonic?"

Sonic had somehow saved her in the neck of time. Both of his hands had clutched her waist as he was holding her by the hem of her red dress before letting her go. "Your a lot of fun to play with, my little rose. Just like that weird old man. It was a shame that he couldn't do what you do." He complimented.

Amy then dusted her dress before she heard Sonic asking, "Ready for round two?" She huffed in response as she tried to catch her breath. Realizing that she was too tired to speak, she shook her head at him, before she noticed something else on him that she had never seen in her life.

There was blood on his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. "Sonic, what happened to you?!" She shrieked in shock as she stood up on her legs, forgetting about her exhaustion. "Here I'll clean it up..." She took out a few handkerchiefs and walked closer to Sonic, trying her best to clean the blood off.

Did he get hurt while she was running away from him? Or was it from the pain that dr. Eggman gave him? Amy silently scrubbed a little on the blood, even though it looked like it was recently new blood, it felt hard like dried paint.

Clearly Sonic looked like he was bored of what she was doing, so he grabbed the handkerchiefs and burned them in his hands. The ashes disappeared when the wind blew them away.

Shocked, Amy looked back and forth from his hands to the blood on his eyes. "Um, S-sonic... Are you f-feeling okay?" She stuttered as she began to back away slowly. She didn't like the look in his eyes as he began to stalk over to her.

"Nothing can keep me down," Sonic told darkly. "Not even a little headache can stop me." His smile grew wider as he quickened his pace.

He suddenly grabbed a hold of the pink hedgehog's arms as he pulled her close to him. Amy yelped in shock as she tried to pull away,"Sonic! What is the meaning of this?"

Sonic hushed in a whisper, sending chills down her spine. "Just relax, my beautiful rose.". He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from going anywhere. Realizing that she was fighting a losing war, Amy gave into his hold, trying to take deep breaths. Perhaps he was trying to make her feel comfortable in his hold? Before Amy could say something, Sonic smashed his lips onto hers, trapping her in his kiss.

By far, she was shocked at this point. She didn't think that Sonic would do that, let alone reveal his feelings to her through his kiss. His lips were hot and hungry, but not as ravenous as it was suppose to feel. He was trying to gently allow the girl some time to react to the situation. It took some time before Amy was finally kissing him back, forgetting the new impulse that was controlling him.

It was until when she tried to open her mouth for some fresh air, she later wished that she didn't do that because his tongue entered her mouth the second she let her guard down.

However, the tongue felt really long and slimy as it moved around in her mouth. Amy didn't move as much when he was doing this, so she did her best to stay still as best as she could, waiting for him to finish. The bad news to her was... he was just getting started. Pretty soon, the tongue managed to gently go down her throat, quickly and efficient. He purred in delight whereas Amy squirmed in his arms. It was becoming quite obvious that she was getting uncomfortable.

That was when she suddenly snapped.

Without warning, she bit down hard on his tongue, trying to warn him to back away from her. He didn't seem to be fazed by it, so she also did a very powerful kick with her right leg. The kick missed him as he moved away from her just in time for her leg to miss him. In a blinding rage, Amy stepped away from him as he began to stalk over to her again.

"What the heck is wrong with you Sonic?!" Amy yelled in anger. Normally when she is angered, most of the men who is in contact with her head for the hills when something either doesn't go her way or somebody just pressed the wrong button with her. But to see that Sonic wasn't running away from her as he usually did when she is in rage, she knew that something about him was off. "You are not usually this forward with our relationship!"

She hated to admit it, but wasn't it what she wanted from him? To have him charm her, maybe even marry her if he is willing to get the chance? Well, she liked it better when he was just a guy playing hard to get with the girl. But now, it was turned around, and it is not the way she wanted it to be.

Sonic's black eyes narrowed in amusement, the red iris' glowed with delight at the little challenge that was in front of him. "True, little rose, I wasn't at first. But now, I like to go up the next level with you." He continued to walk toward her, laughing softly as she tried to fight him off. Her punches missed him as he dodged, her kicks didn't stop him in his tracks, neither the hammer she pulled out did its work on him.

He could not be stopped.

Amy grunted in annoyance. "You despicable, inconsiderate, crafty, little speed demon! Try to pull it off with me again, and you will have to face my wrath!" She watched him as she continued to back away, careful to not trip.

Sonic smirked. "My, your a feisty one. I like that in a girl, especially one such as yourself, my little rose."

Amy knew that he wasn't paying attention to her warning, so she continued. "Do you hear me, Sonic? If you kiss me again, I will seriously wipe off that handsome face of yours!" She later wished that she didn't say the last sentence when his face lit up in surprise.

He chuckled darkly, "So I have a handsome face?" He smirked bigger when the pink hedgehogs face turned red with embarrassment, redder than what was needed. Aside from that, he was enjoying playing around with her.

Amy yelled out in protest. "SHUT IT! JUST SHUT IT! Stop making fun of me! I am definitely not enjoying this!" She was about ready to try to punch him again before he disappeared in front of her, accompanied with his laugh, as he reappeared behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist also successfully trapping her arms underneath, pulling her close to him again as he smiled devilishly.

"I am not making fun of you," He stated in a whisper. "And if somebody else did, they will have to answer to me for making fun of my little rose," He grabbed her waist and carried her bridal style as he stared into her pretty green eyes that were filled with shock and fear. Despite her protests of "Don't touch my hair!," and "I can walk on my own two legs, thank you very much!", he kept on playing around with her in his arms.

"The pink bangs and bright eyes sure match your personality too well. So full of energy and affection. And the ring ornaments on your hands only highlight your lovely red dress." He commented as he studied her.

Amy once again yelled out, trying to scare him off, yet clearly oblivious to his silent bravery."Will you just cut it out already?! Maybe I am not as fast or strong like you are, but I can handle brutes like you by myself!"

He looked into her eyes, challenging her. "Then why aren't you stopping me?" Before she could answer his question, he told her firmly. "Is it because you like me torturing you like this?" He received a shocked expression from the girl like she was about ready to protest, but then she quickly shut her mouth as she looked away from his gaze. "I know that you want me, little rose."

She could feel that his hand was grabbing her chin and pulled her attention back to him, and each time she tries to look away, his strong grip would not budge for her. Her heart was racing, either from the pain or enjoyment, as she cried out softly. "No..." She knew that she was dealing with somebody different than Sonic because he would not torture her like this, but she didn't know who this person was. "Your not my Sonic! He would never do this to me."

She held back a gasp as she shut her eyes, feeling his long tongue on her neck. "Your right about that." He whispered huskily, enjoying the taste of her neck. "I am not that hero you call _Sonic_." He then revealed his sharp fangs as he bit her in the crotch of her neck. Amy was about to scream before she covered her mouth to keep from screaming.

The whole scenery with the flames on Angel Island Zone disappeared as the girls vision began to blur, making her go to sleep. The forest returned to what it was before as Sonic was busy holding Amy tightly, taking in her amazing rose-like aroma. His eyes blinked many times before the dark black eyes returned to the normal green iris color.

The speedy hero looked around the area as if wondering why he was here, and then he noticed that he was holding Amy in his arms. His face turned red with embarrassment, shocked that the girl he was trying to avoid for most of his youth was in his arms, sleeping!

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is the third chapter. Review anytime you like, and if I am missing something please let me know and I will add it in there._


	4. Disappearance

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Sega owns Sonic, and the Creepypasta website owns EXE.

* * *

Chapter 4- Disappearance

Somewhere far away from the Green Hill Zone, Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of the gang were looking at Tails' new invention as they tried to figure out where Dr. Eggman went to. The invention was built to track him down so that they can stop him before he thought about escaping.

"Are you sure that it can work?" Cream asked softly, apprehensive. She was hiding behind Tails as he was pressing a few buttons, trying to make it work.

"It will, Cream, it will." Tails reassured without looking at her. After hitting the right buttons, Tails raised one eyebrow in confusion, studying the tracking device. "Hmm... This is strange."

Knuckles looked over the device as he was trying to figure out what Tails was missing. "I agree with you, Tails. It says here that the Dr. is not to be found in this area. I somehow have a feeling that we are being tricked."

"No, Knuckles," Tails wagged his finger at him as he pressed the buttons a bit to figure out where exactly the doctor was hiding. "That just means that doctor Eggman is succeeding into making us think that we can't beat him. We have to do this for Sonic!"

"That reminds me," Cream interrupted, scratching her ears. "Shouldn't we get Sonic so that he can help us? I mean, I know that I am agreeing with you guys about Sonic having a vacation away from saving the world, but nobody knows where the doctor is hiding and only he can get through Eggman's forces without any trouble. So should we turn around and fetch Sonic?"

Knuckles patted her on her head, rubbing it gently. "When we say Sonic gets a vacation we mean it, Cream. Besides, I can probably guess that Amy is keeping him busy with whatever she has planned for him."

Tails added. "Plus on the bright side, I have traveled with him for most of our adventure when we first met, so I basically know some of his tricks." That part Cream knew was true since Sonic needed Tails' help on some of his adventures. They continued to walk in silence as they began to let the tracking device lead them to where the doctor might be.

* * *

Sonic just stared at the sleeping form of Amy Rose, dumbstruck. How did she manage to get him to hold her like this? He didn't remember anything at all of what was going on. Yet, there was something off about the position that he was in... He felt as if it was staged by someone else other than him. But who would it be?

He felt a few different emotions as he was staring at Amy. Lust was the very strongest of them all, the rest didn't have as much control over his emotions. Why did he feel like he wanted Amy so much, like he wanted her for himself?

He shook his head at the thought. The main problem for him was the bite marks on her neck. He looked around quickly before he used his usual speed to get back to the house. He put her on her bed as he examined the marks. Did he somehow save her from an attack without fully realizing it? Or was those marks from when they were abducted by dr. Eggman? He shook his head again, he didn't see those marks on her from when the doctors lair was destroyed.

"Was I the one who hurt her?" He murmured, feeling the pain in his chest at the very image of him hurting the girl who would do anything to be with him. His eyes widened in shock, yet it was mixed with sorrow and grief. "Dr. Eggman... You've really gone and done it this time." He growled in a whisper.

After when he found some bandages to cover up the wound on Amy's neck, he sat down on his couch, thinking through about what he needed to do. So he grabbed a piece of paper on the table in front of him and began to write down what he wanted to say through the paper. A few tears were seen rolling across his cheeks as he wrote down the words that broke his heart, and it might possibly break hers as well as soon as she woke up.

It was 3:00 P.M. when Amy began to stir from her slumber. Feeling the intense pain that her neck was giving her, she moved her hand over to cover it up, only to feel that something was wrapped around it. It was the bandages that she was feeling as she looked it over in the mirror from her right side of the bed from afar.

"How did I get back into my room?" She asked herself suddenly. The last thing she remembered was when Sonic bit her in the neck, telling her that he wasn't who she thought he was. What could have possibly happened after that? She then walked out of her room as she looked around the area that was the living room.

The robots that tried to abduct them didn't make much mess as she would have thought back when Eggman successfully took her and Sonic to his lair. So she examined all of the room to see if there was any sign of Sonic, she wondered if he was back to his normal self, yet each time she looks around the room, there was no sign of him. It was as if he was just a part of her imagination.

There was a note that was on the couch, intrigued by why it was there, Amy went over to investigate. She read the note carefully, she knew that this was Sonic's handwriting, yet it seemed to be wrote down quickly like he was in a hurry.

It read:

_Amy Rose_

_I can't take it anymore right here! I have to get to a safe place where neither you or my friends could be harmed in any way! You do remember what happened right at doctor Eggman's lair, right? Well I am sorry to say this, but I think that he had succeeded into turning me evil._

_You see, long before Tails and Knuckles thought about giving me the vacation they think I should have, I overheard what Eggman was doing as I did some research about what he was planning on doing. As you have probably already guessed, he was planning on turning me evil. But the problem was... he didn't know how powerful my evil counterpart was._

_I feel his energy coursing through my veins, Amy. If I planned on staying put at my house while you were sleeping, I am afraid that I would do more than hurting you. I am afraid that something bad would happen to you if I was still here._

_That is the reason why I left. I am only thinking about protecting you from him. I can't keep holding his dark energy back for long, so I had to get away from you. I might be somewhere far away from your reach, but please know that this is for your own good Amy! I have to keep him away from you so that he doesn't hurt you like how he did._

_If I can't keep him contained within my body, I highly suggest that you don't fight him Amy, instead I want you to run far away from him as fast as your legs can carry you! And if you don't get a head start into fleeing for your life, he will come for you!_

_Don't even play his 'games'. Its what he wants you to do._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog, your hero_

Amy stared at the note as she checked through it two to three times to be sure that it wasn't a joke that Sonic made up. But was he serious? Does he know what is taking control of him? Shivers came up on Amy's spine as she fully realized who she had faced without even knowing.

She had played a game of hide and seek with her hero's dark half. But she wondered about who exactly she had seen in the first place. She sat down on the couch and took out two different pieces of paper and began to draw on them. One of them she drew was a picture of Sonic who is in his normal form, and the other she did was the dark half that she didn't know he had.

Studying them carefully, Amy looked them over as she pondered on who the mysterious person with the black and glowing red eyes was. He did say that he wasn't her Sonic, but it wasn't enough for her to know who he is called.

And from what it sounded like in Sonic's warning, he said that he had to keep the Bad Sonic away from her, it was almost like he knew about his other half. But how did he know and why he was doing this was out of the question for Amy as she was forcing back the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes.

What mattered to her the most was that Sonic had disappeared somewhere where he could not be found by either her, his friends, or even Eggman and his henchmen. And Sonic told her to run away before he, or more importantly his dark half, finds her.

But where was she suppose to run anyway? She knew that no matter how many times she wanted to get away, he would eventually catch her and play with her like how he did in his game of hide and seek.

It was then that she thought of something that she didn't think was possible. She could handle Sonic and his speed. She could handle his Super Sonic form, and surprisingly his Werehog form if he was allowed to have that power again. But does he think that she can't handle his demon counterpart?

Finding no other option, she dropped the note as she ran out of the house, she was going to try to find Sonic and help him through his tortured state. No matter if it was him or his dark half! Amy still held her feelings for the speedy hero. All she had to do was find him and help him get out of what Eggman created.

* * *

Sonic laid down on the soft grass in the Forest of Soleanna, panting in exhaustion as the pain in his chest began to grow each time he tried to resist the urge to give into the darkness.

But at least he was far away where Amy would not be hurt. For that he was relieved. But not for long...

"Sonic! Sonic, where are you?" He twitched when he heard the feminine voice that was distinctively familiar. It was Amy Rose! She managed to go to where he was hiding. But, how did she find him already? He knew that she didn't have the same speed as he does, so he figured that the Chaos Emeralds she was holding had helped her out.

He rushed down to the next tunnel as he was trying to hide himself from her, but something inside of him wanted him to stay put and... play with her like she was his little toy. "No!" He shouted, still keeping his voice down like he was whispering. "I will not use her like that!" He had to get away before he loses it! He eventually found a small hole where he could crouch into a ball and hide, the voice of Amy calling out to Sonic was becoming louder as he heard the footsteps.

"Sonic, please don't hide from me!" She called out, desperate as she walked through the tunnel slowly. "I want to help you face the evil being that took over you. Please, Sonic! I want to help!"

No answer came to her as she stared at the tunnel. Feeling the tears stream down her cheeks, she closed her eyes, turned around and left the tunnel. Sonic couldn't watch as he hurt the girl he was trying to protect. He looked away as he stayed hidden in the hole, trying to keep himself from coming out and ambush the girl when she is not looking.

He took a few sharp breathes before he tried to force back the evil laugh that came up through him.

Amy walked slowly out of the Forest of Soleanna, where she requested the Chaos Emeralds to teleport her to where Sonic really is hiding. Yet she could not find him through the trees and the tunnels and the bushes. She almost wanted to cry at the thought of losing her Sonic to the demonic counterpart of himself.

She continued to walk in silence as she looked at the ground, her tears stopped falling as she wiped them away. "S-Sonic..." She sobbed softly. "Oh, Sonic, please don't leave me like this!" All what she wanted to do for him this time was to help him, but she could see that it wasn't going to work this time around since he is hiding from her.

She didn't notice that a dark figure in the shadows was following her back to where she was going. His voice called out to her in her mind. "_You can't run, my little rose. You can't run." _Ignoring that voice in her head, she used one of the Chaos Emeralds and disappeared back to Sonic's house.

* * *

_Here is Chapter 4! I hope I did this one right, and I hope that I am doing the suspense that is needed. Anyway, review whenever you like and I will work on the next chapter to this story. Do you think that Sonic was right into leaving Amy to protect her from EXE? I think he missed the detail that EXE can find her without any trouble. I guess I can let you guess on what might happen next in your opinions._


	5. Villain or hero?

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Sega owns Sonic, and the Creepypasta website owns Exe.

_I still can't believe that this story is catching so much attention! Thanks for reading this! Anyway, last time we are left in suspense on whether or not that Sonic EXE will catch up to Amy._

**EXE: (Comes into the studio room and tiptoes over to the author lady)**

**Lovely girl 10: Why aren't you back on the stage, EXE?**

**EXE: Well, to answer some of the readers questions, I did find somebody by the name of Amy.**

**Lovely girl 10: *Shrugs* Amy Rose and the others are on stage waiting for you.**

**EXE: Did you say that she is the only Amy in this studio? *Smirks at the author***

**Lovely girl 10: *Blushes* Just go back to the stage! I need to give the readers what they were waiting for!**

**EXE: *Shrugs* Suite yourself. *Leaves for the stage***

**Lovely girl 10: Okay, sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5-Villain or hero?

She wished that she didn't use the Chaos Emeralds when she needed to escape from the demonic version of her hero. Now as she sits quietly in a room where Dr. Eggman stored her away in, all tied up, she almost thought that she should have stayed where she was, where she could have helped Sonic with whatever, or whoever, was making him do the things that he would not be doing.

Her capture by Dr. Eggman happened as soon as she appeared back at Sonic's house. He had sent some of his best robot henchmen to take her back to his new underground lair that he found.

She tried to fight the robots off with her hammer, yet they dodged and managed to seize her. She also didn't know what happened with the doctor, but she could tell that he didn't look too well.

Whoever the dark half of Sonic was, he probably was something entirely different from a regular villain. Besides, he just betrayed Eggman as soon as he woke up without even saying anything while they were still back at that one lair he destroyed.

Eggman seemed to have grown pale after when he encountered the Bad Sonic, his mustache had drooped a little bit, and the glasses he usually wore was now broken in half. He did his best to get himself back together, yet Amy could tell that he was still afraid of the new Sonic he released.

The pink hedgehog shrugged as her attention turned to the black and white checkerboard tile on the floor. Eggman should have not messed with power far greater than his own, that's for sure!

But as every other villain thinks, they bit off more than they could chew.

She tried to listen to the conversation that was going on from the other side of the room, but found that she could not hear the words that were being spoken. Probably because the door wasn't going to give away what was kept secret from her. But with her quick thinking in a situation like this, she knew what might be coming.

Eggman was recently trying to figure out how to get Sonic on his side, but the problem for him was that no matter how many times he tries to get Sonic to side with him, the speedy hedgehog would refuse. So how was he going to do it this time? By holding his self-proclaimed girlfriend as ransom until Sonic cooperates.

"You know that Sonic would rather destroy your place than working with you." One of Eggman's robot henchmen said in dire warning. "I mean, didn't you see the look in his eyes when you stare at him? This new Sonic you created doesn't like to be second best to an evil doctor like yourself."

Eggman laughed it off like it was just a joke. "I think he should get use to the idea that he will be my newest minion and the rest of my plan will follow shortly after." Amy shook her head at the thought. She didn't want to hear any of this 'plan' of his anymore.

She silently waited for a few minutes until when the door opened slowly. Looking up to see a strict expression on the doctors face, Amy knew that it was time to move deeper into the lair before Sonic would think about attacking the lair and search for her.

The lair wasn't very much intimidating, yet it didn't seem to be well explained about how it got there in the first place. All the lair had was a very long tunnel that looked like it could go on for miles underground, the stairs look like they would lead you on forever until your sanity snaps. The color of the walls were a deep shade of violet with only a little bit of blood showing faintly on them. The torches gently glowed in a small light as Amy walked out of her prison.

"Just be a good little girl and do what I tell you to do." Eggman warned as he dragged her by her shoulders as they walked through the first hallway. Once when they had gotten to the stairs, Amy was forced to be carried like a sack of potatoes as the doctor traveled down the stairs. Down, down, down, they went, it seemed like an endless nightmare to the pink hedgehog...

Until in a blink of an eye, she noticed that the walls changed drastically from the deep violet color to the color that reminded her of Dark Sonic's blood that decorated his eyes. The blood on the walls seemed to be showing more as it became more real with each step the doctor took. The second hallway was a little bit longer than the last one as Amy closed her eyes tightly, wondering how long it would take until somebody stopped the doctor.

It didn't take long for the doctor to find the next set of stairs as he continued to carry the hedgehog on his shoulder while trying to not trip on the stairs. The robots followed as the scene changed in the next second that they landed on the third hallway. That was when Amy jumped, not from shock, but from the fear that attempted to take over her.

She recognized that evil laugh anywhere as it echoed through the room, creeping the group out. "H-He is h-here!" Amy shuddered in a whisper. She didn't know whether it was going to be Sonic or his dark half, but she hoped that deep down in his heart he would make sure that she was safe. The walls were darker than before as the blood began to glow on them, the flames changed to a blue color.

As Eggman ignored the distraught hedgehog, he continued to walk right through the hallway until something caught him off guard. He stopped his walk as he looked around in the darkness, wondering what was going on this time. That was until one of the torches light up brightly as it showed who was in front of them.

Sonic was in the hallway, his back turned like he was ahead of the group, his hands clenched for a second as Amy looked over her shoulder. Her hero turned around as he stared at Eggman with his intense gaze. "Did you think that you can go around and steal my playmate away from me?" He said in a cold voice, warning the doctor to back off. "I told you to not mess with me, Robotnik. Now, I want you to drop her down, untie her, and walk away. If you don't, well, you will lose something more than your dignity."

Amy thought for a split second that she saw his green eyes glow red before it faded, but she watched the doctor to see if he was going to do what her hero asked. Eggman grunted, glaring at the speedy hero. "And who do you think you are, telling me what to do? I should be the one doing it to you!"

The doctor jumped in shock, seeing that the image of Sonic had faded into the darkness of the shadows as the road in front of him was clear. And just before he thought about running out, The Dark Sonic appeared right behind him with those black and red glowing eyes as he gave a powerful kick with his right foot, crushing the doctor underneath it as the villain let out a yelp before being slammed into the cold, hard, ground.

Amy, being tied up and all, was thrown into the air as the doctor fell to the ground, she didn't know whether to scream or not, but the next thing she knew was when she landed in the arms of her strange savior, bridal style. She didn't dare look into his eyes as he stared at her adoringly before turning his attention back to the poor excuse of a evil scientist that was getting back up on his feet.

"You are going to pay for that Sonic!" The doctor yelled in a groan before he noticed that he and his robots were alone in the room. Sonic had disappeared with the pink hedgehog in toe. Eggman turned to his robots angrily, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get that no good hedgehog and bring him back here!" He turned to his watch and commanded for his egg saucer to be ready as the robots flew out of the room.

* * *

Within the streets of Crisis City, Amy still refused to look into the Bad Sonic's eyes as she crouched in his arms, shielding her eyes as the wind from his speed was blowing across her face. Although he wished that he could look at her and tell her that she is safe, the possessed Sonic paid more attention to the road in front of him while carrying the girl of his dreams in his arms.

However, her crouching in his arms was somehow beginning to become annoying. "You can relax, little rose, I am not going to hurt you." He said as he finally stopped and looked down on her, waiting until she would cooperate.

Amy didn't seem convinced as she peeked behind her hands, yet the lower part of her body obliged as her legs relaxed. "How do I know that you are not going to kill me? For all I know, you are Sonic's dark half, so you like the opposite of what he wants for me. Sonic wants me safe, and you only want to torture me." She pointed out.

"Does this look like you are in danger?" He asked as he smiled. That creepy smile alone was enough to make Amy stay silent as she huffed in annoyance and commanded him, "Put me down now!" Dark Sonic raised one eyebrow as he gently let her down.

He could be heard pouting in a whisper. "Your no fun!"

Amy stared at her supposed savior or kidnapper as she thought about what she should do in the situation. If she was to run away from him, she knew that she would never win in escaping him (Besides, he likes the chase), and if she plans on fighting him to knock some sense into her hero, she would eventually lose on that. So she took a deep breath and asked. "If you are not Sonic, like how you explained to me from before, then who are you really?"

She waited for his answer as his smile grew across his face like a Cheshire cat, but it was more demonic. Amy had to admit silently to herself that it was the most horrifying yet, intriguing, smile that she ever saw in her life. His gaze was almost petrifying enough that she would turn to stone by looking at his eyes as the blood trailed down them. She could also see fangs that were hidden in his mouth, the very same fangs that he used to bite into her neck. The teeth reminded Amy of Sonic's teeth when he was in his werehog form, except this Sonic's teeth was more vicious looking, with blood stains on them.

"Me?" His black and red eyes glowed in recognition as he introduced himself. He stepped into her comfort zone, closing in the distance as he whispered into her ear. "I am the bad boy of your dreams, my dear. In my world, I go by the name of Sonic EXE. EXE alone is far more appropriate for one such as myself." The Bad Sonic who called himself EXE added.

He stepped back out of her comfort zone as he crossed his left leg over his right and raised his right hand with his pointer finger up, wagging it from side to side much like how Sonic usually did in his pose. "And you are?" He waited for the girl to respond as he watched her hesitating.

Amy glared at him before she slowly revealed her name to him. "...Amy. Amy... Rose."

"That name has such a nice ring to it." EXE closed his eyes as he gave off a dreamy sigh, and turned away his gaze to study the buildings that were still standing in the lava. Amy turned in the same direction as she started to notice what was coming toward them. Eggman's troops, gathered in numbers of fours or fives, ready to strike down the speedy hero, with the doctor following suite.

Amy made a little gasp in shock before she yelped when EXE gathered her in his arms, running in the usual speed that Sonic uses, but it was much more powerful, more powerful than what Sonic would even dream of. "I can run too you know!" She yelled in protest as she glared at the hedgehog.

He let out a chuckle as he kept on running. "You won't need to run, I can do it all for you." He sidestepped out of the way as a few bullets started to lock onto him. Each time the bullets or robotic insects began to attack him, EXE just either dodges or jumps into the air and crush them underneath his feet. Amy crouched into his chest as he was doing this, refusing to look until the danger was away from them.

One of the robots used its new telekinesis ability to lift up some of the debris, mostly parts of the buildings, as it was about ready to attack the blue hedgehog. However, EXE was way ahead of it as he held onto the girl tightly as he quickly jumped in the air and jumped across the debris like they were just stepping stones to him.

He continued to do this until he found another building to escape the intruders. Eggman growled as he watched them disappear to who knows where as he followed their path. "Why you little!" He said in disbelief.

He flew over them as he attempted to catch them off guard by blocking their path, but EXE just simply jumped over the flying contraption by doing a triple flip while still holding Amy in his arms. Even Eggman seemed impressed by the trick before he regained his composure and screamed in anger. "Curse you Sonic!" He pressed another button to give himself a boost to catch up to them.

EXE knew that the doctor was coming as he cracked a grin before he let out his laugh and disappeared in a illusion of smoke. Eggman stopped as he tried to figure out where exactly the hedgehog went to before he screamed in shock when the saucer was being pushed down by a very powerful jump as the blue hedgehog reappeared in a blink of an eye before he vanished again, again uttering the evil laugh.

* * *

EXE and Amy appeared inside of the bedroom of Sonic's house as the bad hedgehog looked around before setting the girl down on the bed. Amy shrieked as her body slammed into the soft sheets, she panted frantically as she stayed in that position on the bed for a good fifteen seconds as EXE walked over to the windows and the doors in the house, making sure that everything was secured before he turned around to look at the girl.

Amy didn't say anything as she thought about what he did that Sonic couldn't even do. EXE knows how to disappear and reappear at will, Sonic does not. She wanted to continue through the list in her head as she watched him. But he laughed under his breath, clearly able to read the girls mind. "That is not the only talent I know how to do, my sweet little rose."

Amy narrowed her eyes as she studied him from the bed. "Still, if you are thinking about taking advantage of me, I am not as dainty as I look!" He suddenly jumped onto the bed, closing in the space as his arms grabbed her hands that were lying on top of the sheets.

"I already knew that you might be a challenge for me, but it is okay, I like to have a challenge once in a while. From what I can remember, you didn't even try to fight back." EXE told as his right hand, or claw, slowly came up to her cheek, touching it.

"Well, that was because you were being aggressive." Amy countered, hesitant about him touching her when she clearly doesn't even have an idea of who he was. She refused to image what he would do to her once when they have nothing else to stand between them.

"Aren't you as well, or am I mistaken?" EXE countered her, smiling. "You know that you can stop me anytime. But just so that you are aware, I don't see you do anything to resist me."

"That's not it! You are just scaring me now!" Amy yelled in protest, a blush was showing underneath her cheeks.

EXE smirked, pleased by what he was doing. "Please excuse me for being bold and straight to the point. I tend to forget that underneath all that energy and tough girl attitude that you are still a woman of high priority. But... Would you believe me that seeing whats before me makes it troublesome to say what is on my mind?" He began to caress her cheek as his hand trailed down from her cheek to her bandaged neck.

Amy stayed still, nervous by what is to come. "I-In any case, you are being a bit too close to my liking..."

"Am I now?" He said in a purr that made the girl shiver.

"Yeah you are! So stop making it seem like I have the hots for you!" Amy commanded, slapping his hand away from her cheek.

"I see it now," EXE said as he gazed at her adoringly. "You don't like it when a man shows you the ropes in a relationship, do you?"

"And by that, you mean..." Amy led on, raising an eyebrow.

"In other words, you like to wear the pants in the relationship, am I wrong?" He challenged, not trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Amy looked down on her dress quickly before she responded. "I am wearing a dress! And do you have a problem with that?"

He shook his head, the smirk was still on his face. "I don't have a problem here. You just aren't very submissive at all. It is only natural that you like being in charge of the relationship that you are in."

Amy's face turned red with rage. "Stop reading me like an open book! You think that you can charm me into liking you, you can forget it!"

EXE's eyes were half open as if he was half asleep before he asked. "Would you like me to try?" Amy froze as she considered that thought. True whenever she had a few different suitors they tried to woe her whenever they could. However, EXE seemed to be more of a daredevil than Shadow is, and he has very powerful magic that would take Silver a few centuries to do.

She couldn't resist the urge to smile in determination. "Okay then, prove to me that you are way different than all the others that tried to win my heart. So what do you have in mind?"

He scoffed playfully. "Heh. You ask such naive questions, little rose. Where to begin? Ah, yes, for starters, you do realize that we are in a bedroom. Would you care that I set us up on a date?"

* * *

_Author's Note: Here is chapter five! Now, in your own opinions what else do you think you want to happen in this story? Will Amy dominate over EXE, or not? Review as always and I apologize for the long wait. I had to help out in summer school and I had to work on my other stories._


	6. Water you waiting for?

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Sega owns Sonic, and the Creepypasta website owns EXE.

_Have any of you readers known what Sonic EXE's voice sounds like? Well, if you must know,__ InvdrScar961 is the voice behind the well known creepypasta character. If any of you who owns a Youtube account have seen it or not, I am telling you, that voice is perfect for the character!_

* * *

Chapter 6- Water you waiting for?

"I thought that I was the one to set up the dates?" Amy protested at once when she heard him say that. She usually is the one who knows where to go, what to do, and make sure that nobody else stands in the way of her plans. But upon hearing that the demonic version of her hero was going to set up the date, it was enough to make her skeptical about what he would do.

After all, when Sonic hears the word 'date' he either runs away from her, or tries to do what she asks and then doesn't show up. But with EXE, she later learned, was a different story.

He shook his head, a smirk formed on his face. "Not anymore." He snapped his fingers, making Amy crouch in the bed, wondering if he was going to do something horrible to her. Noticing her fearful state, even though it was positively amusing to him, EXE narrowed his eyes. "I told you to relax, dear."

"How can I when I don't know what you are going to do?!" Amy shuddered as she clung to her knees very tightly on the bed. She could almost feel the change in the temperature as she shivers from the cold.

"I am setting up the date as I planned. Now all you need to do is go out that door and indulge yourself." He told firmly, a hint of amusement on her nervousness made him chuckle as he waited right by the door.

Amy looked up from her crouching position as she pondered on what might be waiting for her on the other side of the door. Could he be expecting her to walk straight out and get killed when she least expects it? She knows that he is the dark half of Sonic so it is likely that he will be doing something dangerous. But if she doesn't do what he says, she suspects that he would love to do nothing more than to torture her by his charm.

"Will you go out that door and see what I have created just for you, little rose?" EXE asked, seductively. "Or have you changed your mind already and decided to go back on your word after all?" Amy stayed silent as she got out of her position, laying her legs on the right side of the bed. Her heart was almost threatening to burst out from the intense pressure she was feeling.

She shook her head. "No! I-I just have nothing to say at all! Then again, I am just a bit nervous, that's all!" She got up and slowly walked over to where the door was. Although it seemed to be taking forever for her to get to the door, she thought that time had stopped itself when she kept looking back and forth from the door to EXE, whom was leaning up against the wall, smirking at her as his eyelids were half-shut. She could tell that her fear was giving him something to watch.

Finally, after gathering up her courage, her hand grabbed the doorknob firmly. Her hand was shaking, whether from the cold or by the possibility that she is nervous around the new hedgehog she had yet to go out with. But on the bright-side for her, it wasn't Shadow or any of the other enemies.

The sounds of the lock being removed from its grip with the wall broke her away from her trance as she opened the door to whatever place EXE had brought her to. She soon dropped her hand to her side as she thought to herself. '_What the heck!'_

Outside the house, from what it looked like to Amy Rose, was a beautiful beach with a sunset that decorated the sky with the orange and pink colors, a few palm trees gave shade over the benches that were very close to the water that flows in and out. Amy's eyes almost looked like they were about to burst into tears as soon as she saw all of that beauty.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming..." She whispered. She soon screamed in shock as soon as she felt something or somebody pinching her on her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see that EXE was smirking at her, his thumb and pointer fingers on his right hand were colliding each other as if telling her that he was the culprit.

She narrowed her eyes in a glare. "Will you stop acting like a child, EXE?!"

He kept his smirk as he pouted playfully. "But I like it when your mad."

Amy ignored his little pout as she walked out of the house. "I'd punch you in the face right about now, but luckily for you, I didn't give the liberty to show that I mean business. If you plan on messing up on the date, I'll punch you in the nose for that!" She warned in a low voice. She wanted to get him scared of her, but it was doing the exact opposite. He must have been thinking that she is entertaining him.

She didn't know how they managed to get over to a beach, but she somehow thought that EXE holds a lot of power far greater than Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, combined, so for her it was best to stay on EXE's good side as best as she could. Besides, if she did something that he didn't like, then she would be in the same predicament like how Eggman was.

She sat down on the sand right by the bench as she just studied the surroundings with caution. The beach was different from the Angel Island Zone that was in flames. EXE soon followed as he walked over to the bench and took a seat, watching the sunset.

A minute went by as both Amy and EXE sat in silence, watching the sunset. Sometimes, whenever he could, EXE tries to come up right behind her and make her sit properly right by him on the bench. But no matter how many times he tried, she usually moves away from the bench, and tries to stay as far away from the water that washes up on the sand.

"Surely you should be more comfortable on the bench instead of that sand underneath you," EXE said, trying to hypnotize her by his voice.

Amy shook her head, pulling up her knees to her chest. "Have you ever heard about 'giving the girl her space'? Cause if you haven't, you should know that I can't trust you yet." Shaking her head again, she decided to restate her reasoning. "Scratch that, I am not sure if I should trust you at all."

Even if he wanted to reassure her that she is safe, he knew that she would not fall for that. So he had to think of something different as he crossed his arms. But what could he use that can tell the girl that he is the one who she should turn to when her path is blocked? A sudden thought came to him as soon as he saw the water that she was desperately trying to avoid.

He smiled to himself as he uncrossed his arms. He began to walk toward the water as it receded back to where it came from. He knew his plan was working when he heard the girl shift uncomfortably as she called out in a worried voice. "EXE, don't go near the water! Don't you know that hedgehogs can't swim?!"

He chuckled as he stopped his walking. He was just a few inches away from being totally submerged in the water. "Who said that I was going out swimming?" Another wave was coming in as he raised his left foot into the air. He stepped on top of the water like there was an invisible floor underneath it. He kept on walking until he suddenly turned to Amy Rose, seeing that she was both shocked and amazed by what had happened.

"You can come whenever you are ready." He told as he waited for her to make her first move. She held her hands to her chest as she slowly moved to where the water was. She raised her right leg up and touched the water very quickly and then touched the sand once again, obviously still not sure of what EXE did to the water.

EXE rolled his eyes, she was taking too long. So he allowed the water to make him sink, fully making the girl scared of crossing the water. Amy gasped in shock when she saw what he was doing, she actually thought that he drowned. But what she didn't know was that he later reappeared behind her, and as she turned around to see him there, he grabbed her hands and twirled her around a few times before he lets go, watching her fly across the sky as she lands right in his arms as he rushed back to where he was. He was also delighted when she screamed like there was a bloody murder.

Almost out of breath, Amy panted. "You. Are. A. Jerk." She grabbed his arms tightly, pondering on whether or not that she was leaving fingernail marks on his arms.

"Is that a nice way to say to your savior?" He asked, his smirk not leaving his face. "And no matter how many times you try to pinch me, it will not work." Amy soon released her grip as she looked away from his gaze. To her, the water was much more appealing than the grinning EXE.

She huffed in annoyance. "Why do you insist on torturing me like this? Why can't you do it on Rouge, or Blaze, or even Sally Acorn?!"

He countered in a calm manner. "Lets just say that they are nothing compared to you. Even if I want to have a little fun with them, they would not entertain me as much as you do."

As much as Amy hated to admit it, he did have a point. If he was to be with those other girls, she would imagine a few different reactions to the meeting; Rouge would usually be the smooth talker and she alone would probably make EXE bored very quickly. Blaze? She would rather burn off his hide than date him. And if he kept coming toward her, she would call upon Silver to kick his butt, which will then end with EXE winning the fight. And Sally? Well, Amy never thought about what EXE would do to her.

To cut to the chase, if she put herself in EXE's shoes (Even if they are already contaminated with blood), he would have thought that they were way too easy. She had to cut her daydreaming short as she felt the cold sensation of the water surrounding bot her and her date.

Amy quickly held her breath as they sunk down deep into the water. She turned her head to see that EXE was not holding his breath, she even wondered if she should tell him to hold his breath.

She moved uncomfortably as her movements in the water were slowing down, as how the water usually does to the body, as she looked around, wondering where in the world is EXE taking her to.

A school of fish could be seen swimming around as they spiraled in twists and turns. A few of them almost barely came right by the hedgehogs as they twirled past them. That was enough to make the girl scream underwater, thinking that the fish were going to attack her. And EXE was left wondering why she is so scared of the fish, but he decided not to complain as his right hand covered her mouth, he didn't want to have her choke while she is underwater.

"_The fish are not going to hurt you, you know_." He reassured her through his thoughts, watching as the next school of fish of a different species came into view. Amy soon calmed down as she silently watched with him. She had never thought about watching the fish swim around while she was underwater. She kind of thought that it was... nice for a change.

They stayed underwater for a few more moments until when they noticed the dark shadows that befell the water creatures. It was about time to head back to the house for the night. All EXE had to do was jump up into the air and get out of the water. The blood on his spiky hair and his gloves didn't get washed off for some unknown reason.

"Okay," Amy started, shivering from the cold as soon as she was out of the water. "Clearly you haven't blown the date at all." She half expected for him to do something drastic or horrifying to blow the date, yet he just came out of his way to entertain her on what she thought she had never seen before. He had set aside his creepy self in order to be a gentleman for her.

But then she felt a little bit light headed as her left hand moved to her forehead, closing her eyes in pain. She almost forgot that she hadn't eaten very much since she first left to check up on Sonic after when he disappeared to protect her from EXE. Oddly enough, the demon Sonic was not saying anything as he walked back to the house by himself. The vision of the beach and the waves began to fade from existence. The sand was replaced by the soft green grass, the water slowly vanished from the pink hedgehog's sight.

Amy felt a bit uneasy. She really started to like that beach where she and EXE had hung out. But when she noticed the blue hedgehog in front of her turn, she knew that she was either going to explain herself or to let him have his space.

Because Sonic was back into the picture, and there was flames in his green eyes, staring straight at the girl as he gritted his teeth in anger...

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all like this one. And it seems like Sonic is very angry at Amy. Oh, goodness, what mess am I getting them into?! Review as always and I will do my best to bring out the next chapter. You might have wondered how EXE was able to handle the water without drowning like how Sonic usually does in the games. I figured that he is not afraid of the water as much as Sonic is._


	7. Dark secrets

My Bad Boy

By: Lovely girl 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sega owns Sonic, and the Creepypasta website owns EXE.

* * *

Chapter 7- Dark secrets

"I told you one simple command to run away from me and this is what I get from you? You followed me after when I told you to not look for me, and you almost got yourself killed by being with **him**!" Sonic shouted on the top of his lungs, severely scolding Amy who was just staring at him wide eyed as she tried hard to not show her tears.

She didn't like it when his tone of voice was filled with anger. Yet again, what he said was true. "But he didn't make any moves into killing me, Sonic. I wanted to find you so that I could help you with what you are going through." Amy said, trying to lighten his mood.

She was disappointed to know that he was not buying it. She didn't know why but she thought that Sonic was hiding more than what he says to be true. He seems to know what his dark side wants, something that Amy has yet to realize, but doesn't desire to know.

That was when she knew by the look in Sonic's flaming eyes, she lost his trust. But did that mean she lost his friendship as well?

She remembered how they first met on the Little Planet where she held a huge crush on him. When she tried to give him some love and affection, he had the look that said he wasn't in the mood for whatever she had for him.

And all the other times that she tried to get as close to him as possible, he refused by running away or pushing her to the side whenever he has work to do.

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he hissed, clenching his fists. "The next time I tell you to run away, you do what I say! Don't even think about following me around for a long time to come, Amy, because following me will just lead you into danger! It always has been from the very start when we first met!"

Amy didn't want to admit it, but his harsh words about her not following him stabbed her heart with guilt and sorrow.

It wasn't her fault that she likes to follow him around the places they were in, but she thought that if she kept pursuing him he would lighten up and hang out with her. But now, as he left her outside where the sun was setting in the horizon, heading back to who knows where, her knees gave out as she shielded her eyes while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Sonic." She choked as her tears freely flowed out of her eyes. "I'm sorry!" The Green Hill Zone remained silent as the cold wind blew in front of the girl hedgehog. The suns warm rays sunk in the horizon as the night sky began to show itself, the moon and the stars were shining brightly as Amy Rose got herself up from her place on the ground and slowly walked inside of the house.

She knew that Sonic would not be in the house, so she just wandered into the kitchen to get one of the fruit baskets that was on the shelf. She found a comfortable seat on the couch as she laid the basket in front of her on the coffee table, wrapping a blanket around her as she watched out the window, wondering if Sonic got what he wanted as he travels farther and farther away from her.

But she knew that if he was given a chance, EXE would find a way to return through the speedy hero. He would not rest until he finds her. Amy wondered about what she should do about her love life. Sonic was usually the one for her ever since they first met, yet he didn't have the affection for her until when they grew older and more adventurous.

All of that time, he was her main crush. Not even Shadow or Silver would ever turn her attention away from him. However, EXE was another story, a story to her that will refuse to fade away from her existence.

Aside from saving her from Dr. Eggman, and to the parts where his advances were one step farther than what Amy thought, she was beginning to get use to his tricks and all the other stuff that he had done for her.

Sonic only wanted to treat her like they were friends, but EXE treated her like she was a queen. He never asks her to do anything else until he says so, he showed her what it was like underwater, a place where Sonic would not dare go to, would he be able to show her more than he knows?

Seeing no sense into keeping her eyes open, Amy laid down on the couch with the blanket still wrapped around her, the last thing she saw was the night sky as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sonic walked around the place as his reflection showed itself in the Mirror room where he first saw his past self; Classic Sonic. So far, the past version of the Modern Sonic didn't show up as much after when the threat of the two Dr. Eggman's, the past and present, were defeated.

However, as Sonic looked closer in the one mirror he was standing in front of, his reflection changed a bit to accommodate itself. Now it appears that EXE is staring back at him from the other side of the mirror. Blood stains on his eyes and all that he is known to look like.

Sonic was frowning at his reflection whereas EXE had a smile on his face. Whenever Sonic moves his hand over his face, waving it in front of him, EXE did the same. Thinking to himself, Sonic wondered out loud. "How am I to get rid of you?"

"You can't." The reflection answered as EXE grinned from ear to ear. "I am you and you are me, Sonic."

Sonic growled as he stared at the reflection in the eyes. "I am nothing like you! I am a hero, and you are a monster! You are sadistic, nightmarish, and demented, and to add to that all you care about is yourself!" He pointed at the evil version of himself, EXE didn't raise a finger like how a reflection is suppose to do.

EXE kept his smile on as he enjoyed watching the angered hedgehog rant. "I don't deny that fact, but I am not always evil as you claim."

Sonic yelled at him. "You are a bad influence that is connected to me by the fact that you are my ultimate dark side. Even my own transformation Dark Sonic could pale in comparison to you, because you have all of my negative energies, my bad emotions, and an opposite personality that is different from mine."

"And I don't deny that either." EXE told, raising his shoulders up in a shrug. "But I didn't influence you to break my little rose like she was fragile glass. You did it all by yourself." He crossed his arms as Sonic glared at him.

"Amy is not your 'little rose', nor will she ever be yours!" Sonic argued. "For as long as I have known her, whenever someone else tries to claim her heart, she always pays attention to me and no one else. What would make you think that she will go after you?

"After when you broke her heart, Sonic, now she would have no choice but to come to me to comfort her." EXE told softly as he waved his hand to another mirror in the room, changing its image so that both he and Sonic could see what is happening from the house. The image from the mirror showed the living room where the slumbering Amy Rose was at, the tears were slowly gliding down her closed eyes as she slept, tossing and turning on the couch. "Oh how her tears tell the story to me, of how you told her to not follow you anymore, how you said that she gets caught by the doctor or his minions each time she is with you. Her hurtful state even makes my cold heart beat at the sound of her cries, making me want to throw everything I had to the side in order to see if she is alright."

"You only enjoy seeing others hurt," Sonic quickly stated.

"Those who disobey or challenge me for the right to rule my dimension usually get the end of my claws or my sharp tongue in their throats." EXE said, turning away from the image as it faded from existence. "Besides that, I make sure that all of my pretty little toys are well when I see them. They don't fear me. It won't be long until my little rose joins me in my world, where she will have everything that her heart desires. Just like all of my friends who are willing to serve me."

Sonic positioned himself into a fighting stance, moving his right leg fast as he broke the mirror that contained EXE, but later seen that EXE had disappeared from the mirror as soon as the mirror shattered. EXE reappeared in another mirror as he said. "Who do you honestly think you are?!" Sonic turned around to try to smash the mirror but having little luck into hitting his evil counterpart. "Do you think that Amy would fall for any of your tricks? You think that you can have whatever you want, like they were just toys to you?!"

EXE's voice echoed through the mirror room as he keeps disappearing from one mirror to the next in order to dodge Sonic's attacks. "My little rose is much more than a toy to me. I do admit, at first, I only thought of her as another toy to my collection of souls. But, seeing that she held more than I thought, I plan on keeping her the way she is." He paused for a moment to think through what he might be saying next. Cocking his head to the side, EXE muttered as if he had just woken up from a dream. "She is my goddess."

Sonic only blinked at the thought as he charged at the last mirror in the room. "Amy will never be yours!" He watched as the last mirror shattered upon contact from his clenched fist, the image of EXE faded in the mirror as Sonic fell to his knees.

"On the contrary, I have already made a claim on her," EXE mentioned as Sonic tried his best to find the evil entity that is messing with his head. "Since you were not going to do anything about having her as your own, I took the next step. Plus I think she likes me treating her as someone special other than a fan-girl like how you treat her to be."

Sonic stayed silent at the remark EXE gave. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like Amy at first when she was following him all of the time, yet he could clearly understand that throughout the hardships she went through just to see him and make sure that he was okay, because she cared about him more than anything else.

But he still had to know whether she could hold in her excitement for just a few more moments before he planned on going out with her. So without any further reason, he collapsed on the floor, still conscious enough to hear what the demon wanted from him.

"Did you think that you could beat me, hedgehog?" EXE whispered in Sonic's mind. The speedy hero was taking shaky breaths as he tried to push EXE back from his mind, but found that he could not resist the urge as the darkness was wrapping itself around his mind. "No one messes with me, I always get what I want... And my little rose is on the top of the list. There are so many souls to play with, but my main concern is to find a queen of my realm."

Sonic didn't know what to say as the pain in his head began to drift off as if the room was just an illusion. He was now surrounded by a room that looked like it was dark and gloomy, no sign of the floor he was standing on was there, and there was no wall to tell him to stop.

Seeing no sense in standing around, Sonic began to walk through the desolate, dark landscape that was unfamiliar to him, even the screams in the background were unrecognizable. He didn't know how long he was walking in the room, yet he didn't know where exactly he was.

Some sort of buzzing noise came up faintly in his ears but then it grew louder and louder as he traveled farther and farther in the darkness, it was until the noise became unbearable for him to listen to. Whenever he hears that sound, the speedy hero covers his ears to try to block out the sound, but he knew that he should get out of it quickly as he backed away from it all.

The buzzing sound faded until it was quiet again, Sonic released his ears so that he could hear the sound of his own voice again. "What the heck was that for?!" He raised his hand over to his ear, making sure that it didn't fall off the moment he heard that buzzing noise. He even noticed the spiraling colors that had disappeared the moment he backed away.

"_Do not mess with me, Sonic. I know how to keep you from bothering my progress."_ EXE's voice said in his mind.

Sonic cringed again as he felt the transformation taking over without his say. This transformation was way worse than when he turned into his werehog form. "For the last time, who the heck do you think you are?" He screamed before his vision faded in the darkness.

He could only hear EXE's voice saying, "I. Am. God." as he dozed off into the darkness of his own crazed mind. He could feel that EXE was taking full control of his body as the demon entity walked out of the room of mirrors, leaving the main hero trapped within the darkness.

EXE snapped his fingers as he disappeared from the entrance of the mirror room to the house where his little rose would be. Upon seeing that the house was dark with no light present, he slowly walked up to the door and tested the door knob, knowing full well that the door would be locked.

He almost cursed under his breath before his gaze turned to one of the windows, his smile returned as he walked up to see that the window led to the bedroom where his little sleeping beauty was residing for now. But the question was, how was he going to get in without making a sound?

EXE didn't have to worry about that as he watched the girl breathe lightly in her sleep. He just closed his eyes and commanded in his mind to merge with the shadows, he easily went through the wooden walls as he reemerged from the other side.

His gaze went over to where the sleeping beauty was as he slowly tiptoed over to take a closer look at her. He could see the evidence of tears slowly streaming down her face as she was trying not to let Sonic's words get to her. Other than that, he thought that her sleeping form was intoxicating enough to make him want her all the more.

EXE's right hand slowly rose up and laid down on the side of her face as he trailed it down from her forehead to her cheek. She wasn't even flinching from his touch. He was glad at the thought. He kept going on his little trails on her cheek and forehead as he got her to relax in her sleep.

"Soon, my little rose, you will be mine." He whispered as the nightly wind howled outside. He walked out of the room as he stole one more glance at his sleeping beauty before he left, again releasing a dark laugh.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Both EXE and Jeff and Jane were arguing over whose chapter should come up next in my stories. As of now, I have to work with EXE and Jeff on their stories. My other creepypasta story, if any of you would be interested, is called "The Killer Duo" and it deals with an alternate world where both Jeff and Jane are the good killers._

_Review whenever you like as I try to settle the argument down. As I am showing you in the chapter, EXE was just playing nice so that he can get what he is after, and it looks like Amy better watch out or he will get her._

_For a little fact, is my number one favorite creepypasta whereas Jeff's original story is my second on the website. I will probably put up my top favorite creepypasta stories on my profile._

_Also if any of you are confused by the place where EXE sent Sonic to in order to make sure that the hero doesn't mess with him, do any of you see where Sonic was in the fan made game of on its fifth version? It is said that Sonic might have disappeared to that dark place as EXE was raging havoc across his world. And now it seems that Sonic is in big trouble with EXE controlling his body much like how the fan made game is like. If you have no idea what I am talking about, please look up on Youtube and type in version 5._


	8. The mysterious temple

My Bad Boy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sega owns Sonic, Creepypasta website owns EXE.

By: Lovely girl 10

_Lets turn away from the whole EXE and Amy deal and turn to where Tails, Knuckles and the others are at in their search. This will be a big turnover in the story, and for those of you who have decided to keep going in the story, even though it is kind of scary for most of you, you might know what is coming in the chapter right here. Plus the writing is a reference from the fan made game, just with a few touch-ups to go along with what I have here. My cover picture is up, hope you like it._

_Sorry bearvalley3365 but there will be no panda's in this story, I hope you understand that panda's are not needed in this story._

* * *

Chapter 8- The mysterious temple

Meanwhile, away from the house where Sonic and Amy resided, Tails, Knuckles and Cream were just walking on a little trail in the woods right by an unnamed beach where they were working on finding out where Dr. Eggman was hiding.

"Are we even sure that the doctor will be here?" Cream asked nervously as she clung onto Tails in case something was going to come out and spook her from behind.

"Positive, Cream." Tails assured for like the thousandth time. Throughout their search for the doctor, Tails, Knuckles, and Cheese were kept busy by reassuring the young bunny that nothing bad was going to happen to them while Sonic was not around. "Although my new invention has just lost some of its battery power, I have a feeling that we are getting close."

"Um, Tails? Does this seem anywhere closer to the doctor?" Knuckles pointed out as the group beheld the sight that they found, all of their eyes were wide with either fascination or amazement, Cream seemed to be the most horrified by the find, forgetting her fears on what would come up next.

It was a big temple that they have never seen before, just with the classic old textures and huge staircases, but this one was sort of holding a darker presence and it had blood splattered at some places.

"I'm afraid that my invention has led us somewhere else, Knuckles." Tails said in a nervous tone.

"Can we go home now?" Cream said, hesitating as she hid behind her small dress.

Knuckles shook his head as he took the first steps toward the temple. "Well, since we are right here, I think we should check it out, just to be sure that we can figure out a bigger threat than what Dr. Eggman is thinking."

"Knuckles, wait up!" Both Cream and Tails said at the same time as they caught up to the brawn of their group.

Inside of the temple, it looked dark in appearance and held an overwhelming feeling of dread and fear as the group trekked on through the darkness. Knuckles was the one leading the way as Tails and Cream followed closely behind. Cream even had to hold onto Tails' arm as she closed her eyes, shivering from the cold air that was blowing through the area.

"Why do I feel like I know this place? I never thought that this temple existed!" Tails wondered out loud, looking both ways as he studied some of the ancient pictures or drawings that were there.

"I'm scared, Tails..." Cream shuddered, holding onto Tails' arm tightly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Tails patted Cream on the head as they continued going through the darkness. They soon found a small flame that was shown through the shadows, it was a few inches away from the group as they went over to see what was over there.

Once when they got closer, the flame went out the moment Knuckles almost touched the intense heat with his hands, and once when the huge flame was out, there stood Blaze the cat as she looked at him in curiosity.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here, Blaze?" Knuckles countered gently.

"I am here because I feel a disturbance that will pretty soon take place in your world." Blaze told.

"Do you think it is Dr. Eggman, Blaze?" Cream chimed in hesitantly.

Blaze shook her head. "It is not him, Cream. Although I feel that he has awakened something that he shouldn't have released."

Knuckles narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting on, Blaze? I feel like you know something that we don't." He crossed his arms as he looked around the place.

"I do know that something is up, Knuckles, but that is precisely the reason why I have brought another person to help me out in the cause." Blaze stepped aside in order to reveal who else has joined the search party.

The newcomer as Knuckles, Tails, and Cream examined, was a young ground squirrel with a azure denim vest that was covering her chest. She also had knee-high boots on her feet and white gloves with navy blue cuffs. Bright red bangs were hanging across her forehead and the rest of the hair flowed down her back, yet it was in a different style.

"This is Sally Acorn, she is from a neighboring kingdom that is close to mine." Blaze explained. "I brought her here so that she can hack into the writing on the wall that is behind us." She gestured to the wall behind her and the newcomer.

As Knuckles, Tails, and Cream examined the wall, it looked like it was in an ancient language that they could not understand. Was it in Japanese? Chinese? They would never know until somebody figured it out.

"Blaze, I think I have what we are looking for, but I think you are not going to like what I have discovered..." Warned Sally as she held her phone up while looking at the screen. There was the sound of static as the screen began to decipher what the heck the ancient writing was saying.

Blaze and the others gathered around in order to see what Sally had discovered, but once when their eyes locked onto the screen, a sudden chill entered in their bodies.

The ancient writing that was on the wall said: _"And my diseased soul screams, Will you be my walker of shadows, Delight me with sinister sin, Our funeral of euphoria, Will break Satan's black heart"_

"That's it?" Knuckles scoffed softly. "I thought that it was going to be something bad."

Sally shook her head, her sapphire blue eyes looked at him fiercely as if to tell him to behave. "That is only the first part. Here comes the second part..." The next set of words that came up on the screen chilled them even more than the last one.

This time it read: _"The hand of darkness casts its shadow upon you, forever walk the world in my creed, and do as I would, you will become invincible as you should, curse the world of light and asphyxiate in my harboring blackness, your world belongs to you but my control is absolute, curse those who are close to you and join the forces of mine, and bring about the dark age."_

"Who the heck wrote those words?!" Tails shivered, clinging onto Cream who was trying hard not to cry out of fear.

"Whoever did write those words Tails, he must be a very sick, sick, person into thinking that he can tempt us into the 'dark age'." Knuckles reassured, trying not to puke.

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything, guys... It almost happened long before we were ever born in the first place." Sally said as she turned to the group, leaning against the wall with her phone. "A long time ago, my mother and father did tell me a story that had to deal with what the wall is telling us. They believed it to be a myth since it was a story told by the ancients who survived the monstrosity that happened."

"Care to enlighten us on the situation?" Tails asked, taking steady breathes along with Cream.

Sally nodded. "Okay, but remember guys, I am not going to be saying this twice, so pay attention! It is said that many of them speculated that the ancient entity, who would later try to destroy the world, was God, Satan or a really powerful demon from Hell, and all their interpretations came up to a blank when they first saw him. In fact, despite what they were thinking from back then. my people decided that this ancient hedgehog isn't even a creation of God or the Devil. He is an entirely different entity, one that created itself."

"How can he do that without even having a body?" Cream asked.

Sally continued. "See, the mysterious entity that was not named for unknown reasons was created in the void, in a gab between dimensions, making him a non-existent outsider in our universe. This creature was born out of pure dark matter in this void, and at the time he had no real namesake nor did he have an actual describable body, it was only until he learned about OUR world that he actually started getting a body. He learned about Mobius and the other kingdoms that were connected with it. So what did the creature do?

He used his dark power to copy another hedgehogs appearance and made it his own, he did exactly what Mephiles did with Sonic, and even when he gained this new form, this creature was something that can only be described as pure evil, more evil than any other villains combined this is because he had a monstrous personality:He thought that everything belonged to him and him alone, and as such he gained a childish attitude thinking all intelligent creatures in our world were to be his playthings for all eternity."

Blaze shuddered after hearing that. "If this entity was a mortal, I would have loved to beat him up and tell him that Blaze the cat is nobody's toy to begin with."

Sally nodded in agreement. "He wanted his own world to rule so that his "slaves" would have a place to be in so he could enslave them, so he created his world in a darker image of our universe, albeit with some of his own added touches to it. The creature had the power to alter the very reality of this nightmarish world of his, so it's safe to assume that he is in fact a god in his own universe."

Knuckles scoffed with a wave of his hand. "That is pointless! Nobody can be a god of his own world!"

"Don't get too cocky, Knuckles, this is just a story." Cream hushed.

"Unfortunately, as omnipotent as this entity was, he didn't have any power to leave his dark world and enter ours so he could collect his "toys", but he DID have some sort of influence over those with some form of evil in their hearts, and as such the creature was able to get someone (without them knowing) to create a doorway that will bridge the gap between his world and ours. Eventually when the time is right, he'll come out of the his world when darkness is at its absolute, meaning the Lunar Eclipse that is said to bridge in the gap between the light and the dark, anyway when he has escaped he grabs his victims and pulls them into his world where he can turn them into his slaves. He can only come out to capture his victims because he has very short time being in the outside world, because he doesn't truly belong in our world.

The creature has never really killed anyone, besides what happened long ago when there was tons of fighters who resisted his seductions. Whenever the monster attacks his victims he only goes for a part of their soul and makes the body look like the person killed themselves, though not always, as for the soul he's captured, for some reason he creates a body for the soul he's captured and puts the soul in it, making the person he stole his own little slave.

The way the creature makes slaves is interesting, because when he captures a person's soul he turns it into the exact character that the victim was: His victims today take the personas of our ancestors who died in the cause to keep him contained. He mainly goes for whoever gives him a good challenge, he has a certain hunger for the kind of people who are not afraid of him or has a distinctive power that he wants to have for himself."

Sally took a break as she took out her water bottle to quench her thirst, leaving the group to have the information sink in. For Tails, Cream, and Knuckles, they were dumbstruck by the information.

"As stated earlier, the creature has never killed anyone, but he does butcher and torment his slaves in grisly inhumane manners that it leaves people to wonder if he made his eternal slaves immortal too. However, when he DOES kill someone, it's probably the most horrific thing anyone has ever seen him do.  
He only kills those he's ultimately bored with, and when he does get bored, he turns his own mouth into a black hole and sucks the slave/victim's very existence up. That person who gets eaten by the creature this way is forever gone, never to exist."

"That's terrible..." Cream mumbled with a shiver.

"Eventually word started to spread about him and the temple here which contained the doorway into the creature's world, and people started to call it "The EXE Dimension" after the frighting world that the entity created. And eventually the creature itself began to call itself "Exe", thinking that it's a very fitting name for itself."

Tails scratched his head, "Exactly what does the name EXE stand for?"

"Nobody knows what the entity's name stood for, because the ancients back at the time knew that whatever it stood for wasn't good for them to repeat. It scared them to figure out what it stood for. So that is why it is never mentioned." Blaze told.

"As a creature that doesn't exist in our world, it is said that the entity whose name is EXE, seems to dislike both our God and the Devil, seeing them both as unfit masters of the "toys" he collects, which would very much explain the 666 numbers that we are seeing in the walls where he is supposedly taking down six things at a time or has six times the speed that your hero Sonic doesn't have. It's his way of insulting both God and the Devil. This fact should not be brushed off or overlooked.

When the time came, he was eventually stopped as the lost heroes led him over to this very temple that was abandoned for centuries. They used an ancient ritual to pull him into a different dimension where only he and his slaves reside. Since he was sealed away for the time being, the ancients did their best to clean up the mess he made as they wrote down the words to let us know not to release him from his world, otherwise he will continue where he started.

Even though EXE very much enjoys doing his routine in tormenting people who play his 'games', his way of reeling them into his world, and then takes them to his world to be his slaves, he secretly feels that it's not enough, wishing to have full access into our world. He hopes that one day, the doorway between his world and ours will break open, and all of his dark powers will pour out into our world."

Sally stopped as she stared at the group, waiting to see what they thought about the story. All of their mouths almost dropped open as they regained their composure.

"But that story was a long time ago, Sally." Tails said, fiddling with his gloved hands. "Are you saying that in case he gets out, we have to do everything within our power to stop him?"

"It won't be enough without the Chaos Emeralds by our side, I did notice that Dr. Eggman collected them for a specific reason that is unclear to me." Blaze informed.

"That reminds me," Knuckles snapped his fingers as he remembered what he and his group were after. "Have any of you seen the doctor around here?" When the girls shook their heads, Knuckles sighed as he and his group thanked the girls for the information that was given.

They decided to keep going through the temple to find anymore clues.

* * *

_Author's Note: Now the Cryptic writing from the fan-made game is in here, and Sally and Blaze have joined in on the search. The next chapter will be with them as they continue to go through the temple to find out more about the mysterious entity figure. Review as always and I will do my best to work on the next chapter._

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with the Mississippi River Cruise and my sisters weekend. Spending a day on the boat, seeing the House on the Rock, staying at the hotel, and eating cheese and chocolate fondue, etc. I hope I don't keep you waiting for too long on the next chapter. And for a fact, in the games the group doesn't know about who Sally Acorn is, but she will be vital to the plot along with Blaze._


	9. Author's note: Important information

Not a chapter, but still important!

Author's Note: Of all of the fanfic's out there I am the only one who has paired EXE with Amy Rose! I am just surprised that there is no other fanfic's like this, doesn't this story somehow inspire any of you readers to do what I have done?

Here are some of the ideas you could go for in making a fic: You could make something that happened after the creepypasta or its sequel. Next try to pair the creepypasta character with somebody in the Sonic universe that you like, much like how I am doing with Amy Rose. And if any of you are fans for Sonamy, please try to make a story that deals with them. And in case any of you are Sonally fans, you can do a story based on them as well. You can also make a story with other characters in 's world...

I will be making the next chapter pretty soon and I will bring it out only if I see more pairings. Can any of you take up the challenge? Sonic EXE is waiting for you to write something about him... Who knows, maybe I will bring out two chapters.


End file.
